


Toy Soldiers

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Level 10: Agents of Shield Fic [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brain Damage, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is getting better, but it's a frustrating path.  Set during "Shadows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Soldiers

His fingers skitter scatter on the table, brushing aside bits and bobs, detritus, all little pieces in the way. He’ll get it, yes, he’s going to get it, that piece of the puzzle, he’ll get it or –

There’s that thing again, the way words and numbers slip past like they’ve been greased. He’d smile if it weren’t so maddening, it’s such a funny feeling sometimes, but Simmons is there to help him, and the way her hand feels on his shoulder, it’s a…

She gives him the word then. She’s always helpful, she is, there for him the way no one else is these days.

It’s a comfort, yes, that’s the word. Or is it? Fitz isn’t sure.

Mind’s racing, numbers buzzing, deductive leaps just a touch too far – just a touch too far to reach –

He flings the bottle of medication across the table, stupid table so scattered with the things that don’t matter. Everything used to be so clear, equations, fixes, solutions gleaming pure and real for him to reach out and take. He could spill those secrets in a moment, words flowing out of him with ease, and with steady hands he could do what needed doing.

Wires and hardware stare at him like toy sol- like toy - they’re just toys now, and he doesn’t remember how they go.

But Simmons has her hand on his shoulder again, small and slight but strong, too, and for a moment, Fitz smiles.

Maybe she’s right.

Maybe he’s getting better every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well the end of that episode was a punch in the gut, wasn't it? Ow :(


End file.
